


Whole Lotta Love

by Full_Metal_Douchebag



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Post-Game(s), Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Metal_Douchebag/pseuds/Full_Metal_Douchebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camilla and Corrin were having a tea party. Throughout it Camilla tries to pry out who Corrin's love interest is.</p><p>She gets something she least expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole Lotta Love

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to the Led Zeppelin song Whole Lotta Love.
> 
> Also I have not played the game yet so if I get their personality's wrong, oops!

"Corrin dear, think you can tell me is it that you love the most in this world?"

Corrin face almost turned completely red even though her face was red before.

The reason for Camilla asking that question is so she can kill whoever Corrin loves so she can her to herself.

"Um, that's a pretty embarrassing thing to ask sister", Corrin replied. " You can tell me and I won't tell any one else", Camilla said plotting on how to kill the person Corrin loved.

"O-ok", Corrin said, shifting in her seat." The person I love the most in the world is you, Camilla!", Corrin practically shouted that last sentence.

Camilla was so taken back by this statement that she spat her tea out onto the floor. "You love me the most Corrin?".

"Yes, like how a man loves a woman, I love you", Corrin replied. " Well I love you like that to Corrin dear!", Camilla said shoving Corrin's head into her chest. "I know you didn't make it subtle on how you loved me", Corrin replied hugging back, " Can I have a k-kiss?", she asked. "Of course dear!", Camilla said.

They both leaned in and their lips met.


End file.
